1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for testing a straw. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for testing the life expectancy of a straw or other elastomeric component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Straws are known in the art for use in connection with drinking cups. Typically, flexible elastomeric straws are used in connection with drinking cups, and together form straw assemblies. These flexible elastomeric components can be made of various materials, such as silicone. One such straw assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,013 to Manganiello, which issued on Apr. 27, 1999.
The problem is that after continuous biting, pulling, and chewing by consumers on the straw, the straw will break. Thus, the straw is rendered unusable, and the assembly will need to be replaced.
Heretofore, it has been difficult for manufacturers of straws to test the durability of these straws in real life conditions. One problem apparently is that straws undergo several types of stresses created by constant pulling, biting, and grinding by the consumer. Also, consumers will typically chew on the end of the straw creating additional real life stresses. Heretofore, it has been difficult for manufacturers to test the durability of these straws under such realistic conditions.
Accordingly, there is need for an improved method of testing the durability of straws in drinking cup assemblies. In this regard, the present invention is a unique apparatus for testing the durability of a straw or other elastomeric components under real life conditions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for testing the life expectancy of a straw.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus that simulates the realistic stresses placed on a straw by a user.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus that simulates any combination of a biting stress, a pulling stress and a grinding stress on the straw.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a test apparatus that includes a straw holder, a lower jaw, an upper jaw, means for moving the upper jaw away and towards the lower jaw, a pull body assembly, means for moving the pull body assembly in a plane perpendicular to the path of the upper jaw, and a rod.
One end of the straw is attached to the straw holder and the other end is disposed between a movable upper jaw and a movable lower jaw. The upper jaw is movable along an axis towards and away from the lower jaw. The upper jaw engages the straw in a first position and disengages the straw in a second position, thereby creating a biting stress on the straw. The straw holder is attached to an upper portion of a pull body. The pull body is slidable along a straight path in a horizontal plane below the test straw. The pull body is moved concurrently away from the lower jaw as the upper jaw engages the straw so that a pulling stress is applied to the straw. The pull body is attached to a rod. The rod pulls the pull body assembly including the lower jaw sideways off the straight path when the pull body assembly is moved away from the lower jaw, thereby creating a grinding stress on the straw. Thus, the test apparatus simulates a biting stress, a pulling stress and a grinding stress on the straw.
Other and further objects, advantages and features of the present invention will be understood by reference to the following specification in conjunction with the annexed drawings, wherein like parts have been given like numbers.